


Treasured Memories

by TheAwkwardStar



Series: Sora-Xehanort Saga [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, i give you: fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar
Summary: A mini-compilation of short stories for Sora and his friends. Set after the events of "The End".





	Treasured Memories

_....What's...happening to me?_

_Falling....falling....into darkness._

"Sora!"

_...Huh?_

Those voices. He knew them.

...He followed them to the light.

.

.

.

Sora opened his eyes. He sat up, scratching his head in confusion.

"...Another weird dream."

"Sora! Breakfast is ready!"

He got out of bed and headed downstairs. The scent of pancakes and syrup wafted through the air, making his mouth water. Sora stopped at the bottom lf the steps when he caught sight of his mother, humming as she placed pancakes on their plates. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Morning, sweetie. How did you sleep?"

Sora approached at sat down in his chair. He twiddled his fingers nervously under the table.

"...Better, I guess. It wasn't a nightmare this time."

"That's good!" She ruffled his brown and gray hair, then sat down beside him. "Your friends would be so proud of you."

Sora smiled at her. They started to eat in peaceful silence. It faded a little as he started thinking of something.

"Sora? What's wrong? Your pancakes are going to get cold." His mother gave him a worried look.

"...Are you mad at me?"

Her mouth opened a little, not knowing how to respond. Sora noticed her gaze and laughed bitterly to himself.

"...It's fine. I get it. I changed too much." He teared up a little, lowering his head.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave."

Sora's mother shut her eyes. Her lips tightened into a thin line.

"I was upset at first. But for the most part...I was just sad. I felt that I had failed you."

She opened them and gave him a tiny smile, noting that his eyes were a sharp shade of yellow-green.

"...But. You're here now. That's all I could ever ask for. Even if you have to leave again...I know now that my little Sora will be okay." She gently touched his cheek.

Her eyes widened as he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around Sora, rubbing his back.

"Stay safe, sweetie. I love you very much. Never forget that."

Sora shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

"...I'll send you letters."

She chuckled. "...I look forward to reading them."

\----------

Kairi squinted her eyes as she gazed out to the sea. She gasped a little and turned to the others, frantically waving her hands.

"He's coming! Act natural!"

Lea pretended to fall asleep dramatically on a tree, snoring. Ventus and Roxas slapped him on the back of his head.

"She said act _natural,_ not like you don't care." Ventus raised an eyebrow with a mildly amused expression on his face.

Lea laughed nervously, rubbing the spot where they'd hit him. The group turned to the small boat that had safely docked on the shoreline. Sora hopped out and approached them. He waved sheepishly.

"...Hi."

Roxas walked over to him first. He punched Sora in the arm.

_"Ow!"_

"That's for spraining my wrist." Roxas watched as Sora lowered his head in shame.

Roxas sighed, turning his head away. He extended his arm towards Sora, who looked up in surprise.

"...Truce?"

Sora's eyes lit up. He beamed as he accepted the friendly gesture and shook Roxas' hand.

"Truce."

"Sora?" Aqua walked over to him and put her hands on her hips. "What are you going to do?"

Sora crossed his arms, looking up as his tilted his head.

"...I....I wanna go with you guys. Even though I can't use the keyblade anymore..." Sora raised his arm, concentrating. Nothing formed in his hand. He dropped it with a defeated look in his eyes.

"...I wouldn't be so sure."

Sora looked over at Riku, who had finally spoken up. It piqued his curiosity as Riku headed towards him and summoned his own keyblade. He spun it around and aimed the handle at Sora.

"Go ahead. It won't bite."

Sora tensed up. "It...it really is a nice keyblade! I didn't mean what I said when I-"

Riku put his finger on Sora's mouth, cutting him off.

"Later. Now go on and grab it, unless you don't want to."

Sora gulped, staring at the weapon. He cautiously reached out and grabbed the handle. He didn't touch it for the sake of power, or even to prove a point...

...He just wanted to fix his mistakes and help his friends. That's all he had ever really wanted.

"...Ok. Let go."

Sora released the handle. Riku smiled empathetically, understanding Sora's unease.

"Now try again."

Sora took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and lifted his arm a second time, waiting for something to happen. He started to fear that nothing would from how long it was taking. Maybe he just wasn't worthy anymore. It made sense. What keyblade would ever want _him_ as its master?

"...Sora. Open your eyes!" Kairi chimed.

He opened them. Sora gawked at the new weapon in his hand. It was so light he hadn't even felt it when it manifested. The design was incredibly simple; gold hilt, silver blade. It looked a lot like Mickey's, aside from the colors being flipped.

"...Heh. I had a feeling. Take good care of it since it used to be mine." Riku patted Sora's shoulder.

The group gasped as tears started streaming down Sora's face. He sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

"...Thank you..."

\-----------

Terra was quiet as he read a book in bed. Most of the books on the cabinet were historical, which was too much for him to digest at the moment. He picked out a single book that wasn't in that category, but...it was a romance novel. A forbidden love between two starstruck teenagers. Their love remained pure and eternal, even in death. He appreciated it for being written rather eloquently...

...He felt like such a girl reading this. Aqua and Ven would never let him hear the end of it if they found out.

"Having fun there?"

"GAH!!!" the book flew out of Terra's hands and landed on the floor with a loud _thud._ He narrowed his eyes at the boy snickering at him.

"Ven. You almost gave me a heart attack! How did you sneak in without me noticing?!"

"Because you're constantly stuck in your own head. Duh." Ventus rolled his eyes.

"...Are you trying to gather up some pick-up lines for Aqua? I heard that girls dig guys who quote Shakespeare." Ventus picked up the book and held it out for Terra to take back.

Terra snatched it. "That's not a thing...right? Where could you have possibly heard that from?"

Ventus shrugged with a hint of a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"...Around."

"That's not an answer. Dang it, I lost the page..." Terra mumbled as he opened the book.

Ventus rubbed his arm. "...Hey, Terra?"

"Yeah?"

"...When do you think you'll be ready to get out of here?"

Terra closed the book. He sighed and turned his head to Ventus.

"I just...need to make sure that my head is screwed on right. I know Sora doesn't worry nearly as much now, but I do." Terra closed his eyes.

"...I did a lot of horrible things. To him, and to all of you. I wouldn't be surprised if they were still a little scared because I have the face of their enemy..."

Ventus sat down on the bed next to him. He inhaled sharply.

"You worry way too much. They don't see you as...him. You're Terra. No one can take that away from you, because you're strong and you never give up."

Terra smiled. He put his arm around Ventus.

"...Thanks. I needed to hear that."

They suddenly swiveled their heads to the door as they heard clapping. Aqua was beaming brightly at them.

"This looks backwards. But I love seeing you boys bond!"

"H...how much did you hear of our conversation...?" Terra stammered.

Aqua grinned.

"Oh, I heard _everything."_

Terra's face turned red. Ventus stifled a laugh.

"When you're ready to get out of bed...there's a seat open for you at the dinner table." Aqua winked at him and left.

Once he heard Aqua's footsteps grow quiet, Terra covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly. Ventus patted his back, shaking his head.

"...Ok. Let's get you to actually look presentable."

\---------

Aqua tapped her fingers on the table restlessly. She wondered if Terra would actually accept her invitation. She knew for a fact that Ventus wouldn't refuse, since he loved food to an odd degree. She assumed it was a side effect from being asleep for so long.

...She silently wished the location had been a bit more classy. The training room was fine and all, but perhaps Yen Sid was in need of a home renovation. Or maybe not, considering it was his tower...

...Maybe their old home was more suitable? But the food was all set already. They couldn't exactly pack it all up and fly to the castle...

The door opened. Aqua raised her head to see who had come in. Her breath caught in her throat.

He'd finally taken off the black coat. His outfit was very reminiscent to what he wore in the past; most likely the work of the three good fairies. His hair was still long, but he'd tied it back into a neat ponytail. Despite being a bit taller, darker, and generally appearing more serious than before...it was still Terra. It felt like no time had passed at all.

He rubbed his head awkwardly from Aqua's intense staring. What on earth could she be thinking so hard about to warrant such a reaction?

Ventus nudged him. "Go on. Sit next to her. I'll be your wingman."

Terra huffed, eyeing Ventus with a bit of irritation. It was just dinner with Aqua and the rest of their friends. Not a date...

"...You're making it weird."

"No I'm not! Stop being a baby about it!"

Ventus started shoving Terra forward with considerable difficulty. Terra's feet refused to function because his nerves were shot, making him as stiff as a rock. Aqua covered her mouth to suppress her giggles, along with Kairi. Sora and Roxas were mildly confused by Terra's behavior. Mickey, Donald and Goofy felt a bit of pity for the young man as Ventus continued to push.

Lea shook his head in disappointment. This guy used to be a threat? Where was the intensity?

"Any year now, tough guy."

Terra gave Lea a death glare. Oh, _there_ it is. He remembered when Xemnas and the other organization members gave him the same expression. He decided to keep his mouth shut and avoid pressing the big guy's buttons.

"Ok. I am NOT pushing anymore." Ventus stepped out from behind Terra and plopped down into his seat.

"...You can just stand there like a party decoration or actually sit down and eat." Ventus grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes and stuffed it in his mouth.

Terra slid into his seat next to Aqua. She smiled at him as she took a bite of her food. Terra picked at his food for while before he started eating.

"I'm really happy that you're here."

Terra looked at her. Aqua placed a hand on his arm and squeezed a little. Terra smiled back.

"...Me too."

\--------

Kairi and Sora held hands tightly, facing an open door in Castle Oblivion. Inside was a lab where Ienzo, Mickey and Yen Sid stood facing them. She felt Sora's hand beginning to tremble.

"Sora. Look at me."

He glanced over at her.

"...They're just going to check our hearts to see if we have data. We might find one or two friends. They will not hurt us. Ok?"

Sora nodded, but he still seemed uncomfortable. His eyes widened.

"Oh!" He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled something out. Kairi gasped. He turned and took both of her hands, clasping them on top of the charm.

"I promised I would bring it back. I don't need it as long as I have you by my side."

Kairi started to tear up with a smile on her face. She put her head on Sora's chest, which startled him.

"You big dummy...I don't need it either now. I never stopped believing in you."

Sora and Kairi stepped into the lab together. Mickey ran over and walked beside them, giving a reassuring smile. The three of them nodded at Ienzo. He turned and started typing commands into the computer. The pair took a deep breath, closing their eyes.

\-----------

"...Kairi."

She looked over at Namine, who had a blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon. It was comfy.

"...The girl. Is...is she okay?"

Kairi looked over at Sora and a small figure in a black coat. Her hood was covering her face. Kairi turned back to Namine, then stood up.

"I'll go check." Kairi nodded and walked over to Sora and the other girl.

A few hours later, Ienzo had left while Sora and the others decided to go to the island and meet up with the others. Aqua was now fully aware of who Namine was, but the other figure...she wasn't quite sure at all. She eventually pulled off her hood, and everyone seemed genuinely surprised. A mirror image of Kairi, but with black hair and a smaller frame. Roxas tapped his fist against his hand, finally realizing who she was.

"...You looked like Sora before! How...how did this happen?"

Sora shrugged. The girl bit her lip.

"...I...just looked like what everyone wanted to see. I'm pieces of Sora and Kairi, and you...gathered together. Not really my own person..." She looked down sadly.

Roxas walked over and grabbed her hands. She jumped a little.

"No way! You are your own person, just like I am. Don't you remember the time we spent on that tower? Sure, you looked like someone else...but it was all you."

"...You, and Namine, and Axel...you were my first friends. You're all number one in my book."

Namine's mouth opened a little.

"...Roxas, hold that thought." Namine pulled out her notebook from a small bag she was wearing. She started scribbling something down.

Roxas rubbed his head. "...Uh, what are you doing?"

"Giving her a name. Now, just let me rearrange the letters a little...add an X..."

Namine gave a satisfied nod when she finished. She flipped the notebook around for Roxas and the girl to see. She blinked.

"...Xion."

Namine winced. "Do you...not like it?"

Her eyes lit up.

"...No. I don't like it. I _love_ it."

Lea approached and ruffled her hair.

"Good to meet you again...Xion."

Xion clasped her hands together, nodding silently in agreement. Roxas and Namine tackled her in a friendly embrace. Lea sighed and crossed his arms, grinning.

"...Ok. We're _definitely_ gonna need a new place that isn't the tower."

\--------

Kairi changed back from her armor, commanding her glider to disappear. She came alone, because it was something she needed to see for herself. She greeted Leon and the gang as she passed by Merlin's house, then headed deeper into Radiant Garden. She stopped in front of the dilapidated castle, noting a few small houses close by it. It seemed that it was no longer dangerous to live nearby it, which was good.

Kairi went from house to house, knocking and asking around for someone she wanted to see. But they all continued to shrug her off or tell her that they had no idea. Discouraged, she decided to take a small break before knocking on the last house. She sat down on the steps, closing her eyes as she started to think.

After some time, she smelled the scent of flowers grow stronger. She heard the sound of a basket hitting the ground. Kairi's eyes snapped open. She gazed at the person before her in awe.

The elderly woman covered her mouth with her hands. Kairi rushed to the woman and hugged her tightly, burying her face into the familiar clothes.

"...I missed you."

\--------

"Put yer backs into it!"

A small duck waved his cane as Dilan and Aeleus carried a ship engine to his garage. They were fed up at this point, the only incentive being that the duck was going to pay well.

"I crafted that ship with me bare hands, and my blasted nephew busted it...but mark my words, it'll be fixed and set to fly again! Scrooge McDuck never lets things go ta waste!"

_"Mr. McDuck."_

Scrooge felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of his neck. He turned to the young man with blue hair and a scar across his face. He wasn't intimdated in the least bit; he'd seen far more terrifying things back in his day.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop harassing my associates."

Scrooge waved his hand dismissively. "Bah. They're just about finished. See?" Scrooge pointed at the two men with his cane just as the set the engire inside the ship.

"Then I expect you to pay up for our services." Isa crossed his arms.

"Right, right. Don't keep yer head wound on so tight." Scrooge tossed a small bag of munny in Isa's general direction. Isa opened the bag and counted it all in his head.

"...Pleasure doing business with you." Isa's tone said otherwise. He turned around and started to leave.

"Yo! Good to see you're not doing so bad at all! Better than doing icky jobs, am I right?"

Isa glanced at Lea from the corner of his eye with contempt.

_"...Why are you here."_

"Can't I check in to see how my old buddy's doing?"

Isa grunted and continued to walk. His temper started to flare up as he heard Lea following him. He stopped abruptly. Lea skidded to a halt.

"I'm free now. Aren't you satisfied? You can leave me alone and go back to your real friends."

Isa took a step forward, but felt Lea grab his arm.

"...No. That's not good enough."

Isa shut his eyes. Lea gritted his teeth.

"...I'm sorry."

Isa opened them. He looked over at Lea with an unreadable expression. They stared at each other in silence until eventually, Isa nodded.

"...Feel...free to visit. Anytime."

Isa pulled away, heading towards Dilan and Aeleus. Lea chuckled and put his arms behind his neck.

"I'll...keep this moment memorized. Gotta hold onto something...Isa."

\----------

"Come on, Sora! Try to catch up before I stop cutting you some slack!"

Sora pushed his legs to go as fast as possible. How could Riku _still_ outrun him, after all this time?

...No. He was going to do it this time. He was going to leave Riku in the dust as he claimed victory.

The determination alone seemed to boost him considerably. Riku noticed, so he decided to switch things up and use another path. Sora did the same, struggling to outsmart his friend. They both ended up crossing the broken bridge. A chunk of it broke under Sora's feet, making him fall into the water. He swam over to the next bridge and climbed up quickly, then sprung back into the race. He caught up with Riku in just a few seconds. They were neck and neck as they would slightly pass each other. Kairi waved at them from the finish line.

"You gonna give up?" Riku taunted.

Sora grinned. "Ha ha, you wish. I'm winning this time!"

"Keep dreaming. This is my strong suit, not yours."

"...Are you sure about that?"

Sora abruptly sprinted forward, catching Riku off guard. He hit the finish line.

"HA! TAKE THAT!" Sora fist pumped. "I finally beat you!"

"No, you cheated!" Riku curved his mouth. "I call for a rematch!"

"Boosting yourself forward isn't cheating! It's fair game!"

"Alright, knock it off." Kairi patted them both on the heads, which made her have to get on her tip toes. "I think you both won."

"You can't have two winners, Kairi." Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I say that we can!" Kairi stomped her foot.

Riku and Sora noticed the stubbornness in her eyes. She clearly wasn't going to budge from her verdict. They both groaned.

"...Fiiine..." they said unanimously.

The boys followed Kairi over to their usual spot. The palm tree facing out towards the sea. Riku rested his back against it as Sora and Kairi sat next to each other. Kairi noticed that the tree was sprouting with paopu fruits again. She looked down, rubbing her shoulder.

"...We never tried it."

Sora and Riku looked at her.

"The paopu."

The boys blushed slightly. Sora took the initiative to reach out and grab one. He placed it in Kairi's hands and smiled.

"...You should....share it with Riku!" Sora pointed at Riku, who's face turned completely red.

"Wha-no! I'm not the one she has a crush on!!!"

"But you like her too! You deserve it more than I do!"

Riku rubbed his eyes. "You're being ridiculous! Just eat with her already!"

"No, you should eat it!" Sora pouted.

"For the last time Sora, it should be YOU!"

Kairi got up from the tree. They looked at her. She seemed annoyed. Kairi took a breath and let it pass.

"...Why don't we share it between the three of us?"

Sora scratched his head.

"...I'm pretty sure you can't do that. That's not how it works."

Kairi smirked. "...So? There's nothing stopping us."

Sora and Riku glanced at each other. They raised their hands in defeat.

"...I...guess you have a point..." Riku mumbled.

Kairi split the fruit into three pieces and handed them out to the boys. Together, they each ate their piece of the fruit. Sora's eyes lit up in wonder.

"...I think I'm gonna start eating these way more often."

"Ok, now you're pushing it." Riku chuckled.

"Look, if we're gonna break the rules, we might as well go the whole way." Sora grabbed another paopu fruit and took a big bite. Riku shook his head.

Kairi giggled. She looked out to the ocean as the sun began to set.

_...Yes. This is exactly where I want to be. I wouldn't wish it any other way. ___

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it from me! I might come back to this series if inspiration strikes again. Thank you for reading!


End file.
